mithsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mochiinari Hiroko
Mochiinari Hiroko(Hiroko Mochiinari in western order) is the daughter of Inari Ōkami and Ukemochi from Japanese mythology. She is a transfer student at MITHS who arrived with nothing but the clothes on her back and a kitsune companion. Character Personality At first glance, Hiroko might seem rather plain. She is polite and well-mannered with a good grip of the Greek language(though she still tends to use Japanese honorifics out of habit and respect). She is soft-spoken with a sense of high-class and perhaps even arrogance about her due to her reserved nature. Though she tends to stick to the background, she likes putting herself into positions where she has to interact with and be surrounded by people regardless of what amount of social action she takes, as she's not fond of initiating encounters directly. Though Hiroko would like to be a girl of spontaneity and instinct, she simply can't bring herself to behave accordingly. Relatively speaking, she is a stickler for the rules once she's figured out what they are. Hiroko is very obedient to those in authority as well as an attentive listener. She isn't prone to sarcasm or metaphor, preferring to speak in concise and literal terms. Hiroko is a proficient student who has worked hard to excel in her studies and be offered a place in MITHS. She gets herself stressed very easily and finds it difficult to just let things go. She can be considered a bit eccentric at times, particularly considering a few interesting idiosyncrasies that she usually manages to suppress. Overall, Hiroko is very disciplined but tends to overlook the simplest solution to a problem. She can switch between being overly aware of the atmosphere and entirely oblivious to it over a very short period of time depending on her level of concentration on other things. She isn't a very successful multitasker but doesn't want to take life one step at a time. She is rather hot-headed toward those she disagrees with. Appearance Hiroko stands at a mere 5' with a pale, warm skin tone. She has a somewhat boyish, chubby physique with proportionally short legs. Her facial shape could be considered fox-like, with a button nose at the center. Her almond eyes are a raspberry shade of blue. Her straight hair is technically black, though it appears to have a dark blue tint in most lighting. One tresse off to the left of her bangs is pure white and flows well into her low braid. Mythological History In some versions of Japanese mythology, Inari Ōkami and Ukemochi were married. Ukemochi was eventually killed by Tsukiyomi, god of the moon, after disgusting him by producing food from her own mouth. Shortly after the birth of Hiroko, her mother Ukemochi was slain by the greater kami Tsukiyomi, and a young Hiroko watched as night became separate from day. She was from then on raised by her other parent, Inari Ōkami, who she usually refers to as her father despite his gender-various multiple forms. She grew up in an isolated forest among her father, some other kami, and the kitsune. When she reached a certain age, she was granted ownership of an elder kitsune by the name of Ume, whose growth was stunted and cursed so that it could not grow more than three tails. Though she had little interaction with people, Hiroko's father also managed to keep a rather strong grip on his daughter when it came to her learning and interactions with others. When she became fourteen in kami years and centuries old chronologically, her father signed her up to attend Gakuen Kojiki, a high school for fellow kami. However, growing bored with her homeland and certain that her father would still be able to overwhelm her at such a local boarding school, Hiroko set up a scheme to enter MITHS with the help of some kitsunes who were old enough to change forms. She left Japan without possessions, of which she had few anyway. Having always been the rule-abiding type, regret about her decision to trick her way into MITHS has already started getting to her. However, she has a reputation among other Japanese myths as a "food-spewer" like her mother and knows that she wouldn't have been able to bear the amount of teasing she would have received at Gakuen Kojiki. Relationships Family Hiroko knows little of her mother due to her death shortly after Hiroko's creation. She was raised by her genderfluid "father" figure, Inari Ōkami. Hiroko loves her father and feels very regretful about her escape to MITHS. She also considers the kitsune in her forest to be a family of sorts. Friends Hiroko mainly finds herself hanging out with Ume, her pet kitsune, as it's the only person Hiroko really knows. She acknowledges how snobbish Ume is but can't bring herself to show much other than respect and perhaps a slight annoyance towards it depending on the situation. Though Hiroko will admit that she doesn't know either of her roommates very well, she acknowledges that they're the only fellow students she's spoken to on multiple occasions. She prefers Katine slightly over Cyra due to Cyra's seeming annoyance at the prospect of gaining a new roommate. Romance Hiroko doesn't have one. Pet Hiroko's kitsune, Ume, could count as a pet. Attire Standard Hiroko wears an empress-style dress. The top portion is sleeveless, light pink, and fashioned so that the left side crosses over the right in a kimono-like style. Underneath this is a red shirt, the elbow-length sleeves of which are visible. The skirt portion, sectioned off by a golden line, is red with a pink-and-gold geometrical pattern consisting mostly of large, square flowers and spirals. Underneath the skirt, which reaches past her knees, a pair of loose white pants can be seen. On her feet are a pair of comfortable red running shoes without laces. On her head is a large, white bow resembling fox ears. Powers * Divine Longevity/Virtual Immortality * Summon Kitsune: Hiroko can summon Ume at will and often uses him to serve as a messenger. * Food Creation: Like her mother, Hiroko can create the finest of dishes. However, the process for creating these foods tends to disgust others. * Shapeshifting: Hiroko can transform into a snake, a large spider, and a fox. She cannot communicate with opposing species in these forms with the exception of Ume. Trivia *Hiroko's given name has many meanings, though the particular kanji of her name means "rich child". Her surname is a loose portmanteau of her parents' names. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transfers Category:Japanese Category:Divine Category:Deities Category:Inari Ōkami Category:Ukemochi Category:First-Years